


Apple Pie

by Clementizzle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, a small amount of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Kenma’s first real birthday party with a friend, and his parents get called into work, thankfully Kuroo Tetsurou is there to salvage the day, and start a tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kenma's birthday, so I figured this fun little fic idea would be very fitting. Basically, I headcanon that Kenma's parents are both doctors, and work all the time, and provide a lot of the material love for Kenma in order to make up for the fact that they aren't always there for him.

In all the months Kuroo had known Kenma, he had never seen him this energetic. The boy walking beside him on their way to middle school was brimming with energy to an honestly shocking level for Kuroo. 

Usually when he arrived at Kenma’s house, just a few doors down from his own, it would be a few minutes before Kenma gradually made his way outside, and quietly greet him. Today, a lukewarm day in mid October, he was sitting on his doorstep, fidgeting and waiting for Kuroo to arrive. Today was different than the rest.

It was Kenma’s birthday, and the first birthday he had a friend to celebrate with, and he was elated. He couldn’t wait to go to school, and be done with it, so he and Kuroo could come back to his house and have the party his parents were planning for him, and his excitement was palpable, and Kuroo was happy to see Kenma so happy.

It was hard for him to stay still in class, and when the final bell finally rang, he practically raced out of his seat to meet Kuroo for their walk home. With each step he seemed to build up more and more excitement, nothing could take this from him. They turned onto their street, and Kenma froze for a moment.

The family car wasn’t in the driveway. Kuroo could see his bright smile falter just a bit.

“Maybe they forgot something, and your mother went to the store to get it.” He offered up hopefully, and Kenma nodded.

“Yeah… You’re right, that’s probably it.” He said, but it sounded like he was still trying to convince himself in order to remain optimistic.

“Mom? Dad?” Kenma called as he and Kuroo entered his house. No response. He tried again, but received only silence in return. On the kitchen table was a game, wrapped in a bow, money for takeout, and a note of apology from his parents. Kuroo watched as Kenma seemed to shrink in on himself.

“Kenma, what’s wrong?” Kuroo asked as Kenma turned around trying in vain to pretend like he wasn’t heartbroken.

“My parents got called into work.” He said, his voice breaking. “There was a bad accident, and a lot of people were injured, and they were needed at the hospital. They won’t be home until late tonight.”

“Kenma, I’m so sorry.” Kuroo said, earning an obviously forced smile from Kenma.

“It’s okay, Kuro. I’m used to it.” He said quietly, and that thought made Kuroo’s heart ache.

“You can go home if you want, you don’t have to stay here, there’s no party after all.” He said, but Kuroo would have none of it.

“Party or not, it’s still your birthday. I’m staying. No one should be alone on their birthday.” He said firmly. “Besides, we can have our own party.”

“You don’t have to do that Kuro, really it’s f-” 

“I know I don’t have to, I want to, Kenma.” Kuro said, not missing the small smile his words brought to Kenma’s face.

“A-alright then…” Kenma said. “What do you wanna do?”

“You’re the birthday boy, Kenma.” Kuroo said with a grin. “Whatever you want to is more than fine with me.” Kenma paused for a moment, giving their options a thought. He glanced down at the game his parents got him on the table, a copy of portal 2. He picked it up and flashed it to Kuroo.

“This has a cooperative mode.” He said. “We can play together.”

“Alright, that sounds good. What do you want to do for food.” Kuroo asked.

“My parents left money for take out.” He paused again, before his face brightened. “Sushi.”

“Sushi it is, then. All that leaves is dessert, then.”

“We don’t have anything like that. My parents don’t keep many sweets around the house.” Kenma said with a frown.

“Let me see what I can do. You call in the Sushi.” Kuroo said, and with that, he made his way into the pantry. Kenma did as he said, making sure to order some sanma for Kuroo. 

Kuroo reappeared a few minutes later, a couple bags of different kinds of sugar,cinnamon, and a few apples.

“Wanna help me cut up some apples?” He asked, setting the ingredients on the table. Kenma nodded furiously.

“What are we making?” He asked.

“Apple pie.”

~~~~

“Okay, so spread the apples evenly along the pie plate, and sprinkle the cinnamon and sugar over the top.” Kuroo said, passing Kenma a small bowl of said ingredients, before quickly beating a mixture of flour egg and sugar and butter that was quickly thickening up.

“I thought pies were supposed to have a crust on the outside?” Kenma asked.

“That’s kind of what this is. I don’t know how to make a crust, by my mom and I make this all the time. I think you’ll like it.” Kuroo said. Once Kenma was finished with his job, Kuroo poured the mixture over the top of the apples. Once he was satisfied, he stuck it in the oven to bake.

“It smells really good.” Kenma said, his stomach audibly grumbling. He couldn’t wait for their dinner to get there, and fortunately he didn’t have to. A knock at the door signalled their dinner’s arrival. They brought their meal to Kenma’s room, and played while they ate their fill.

~~~~

When the oven timer went off, they paused their game, and made their way to the kitchen. By now, practically the whole house had begun to smell like brown sugar, cinnamon, and apples. Kenma went to cut it, but Kuroo stopped him.

“You can’t cut it yet, we haven’t sung happy birthday yet. That’s against the rules.” He said with a smirk.

“But it’s just the two of us.”

“It’s the rules, Kenma. I don’t make them.”

“Fine. Whatever.” Kenma said with feigned irritation, which quickly fell away into laughter as Kuroo broke out into the most off key performance of happy birthday he had ever heard. By the time Kuroo was finished, Kenma was nearly in tears.

“Well I’m glad that you find my heartfelt, beautiful song so funny.” Kuroo said looking away as Kenma finally began to breathe at a regular level again.

“It was very nice, Kuroo.” Kenma said, wiping a stray tear away from his eye. Kuroo looked back at him, a small smile on his face. “Your voice is beautiful.” He added, not quite catching the hint of red that stained Kuroo’s cheeks.

“Y-you can cut it now, if you want.” Kuroo said, quickly changing the subject. Kenma nodded, and cut a slice for each of them. All it took was one bite, and Kenma was in heaven.

“Wow Kuro, this is really good….” Kenma said between bites..

“Yeah? You really like it?” Kuroo asked, rubbing the back of his neck, a hint of excitement in his voice. Kenma nodded.

“Well, if you want, I can give you the recipe…” Kuroo said. “Or we can make it together again, if you want?” He added in after a moment.

“I’d like that.” Kenma said with a smile, bringing another wave of pink to his best friend’s face.

“Now, let’s go beat those tests, birthday boy.”

 

They played and played until they were worn out and exhausted, eventually finding themselves sprawled out side by side on Kenma’s be in the darkness.

“Kuro?” Kenma said quietly, rolling over to face the boy in question

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being here...For staying...For everything.” 

“It’s no big deal.” Kuroo said.

“It...means a lot...to me.” Kenma said. “Could we...Could we do this again next year?” He asked., and Kuroo chuckled.

“We can as long as you want to.”

 

And Kuroo made sure that Kenma never spent another birthday alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this.
> 
> I take requests on my tumblr
> 
> clementizzle.tumblr.com


End file.
